


aimer

by Imorz



Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Midnight Drive, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Perjalanan itu berakhir dengan sebuah ultimatum. Jinyoung adalah kanvas, dan Jaebeom bilang ia akan menjadi pelukis andal.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: pusparagam dari dia, kepada dia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570510
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	aimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta GOT7/JJ Project sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Yang terdengar paling nyaring adalah deru mobil melaju di atas aspal dan musik lambat mendayu menemani perjalanan tengah malam. Di sebelahnya ada sosok Jaebeom sedang bersenandung dengan irama yang serupa, kepalanya bergerak bersama melodi, jemari mengetuk torsi berlapis karet terbaik. Jinyoung menurunkan kaca jendela, angin malam masuk menerpa rambut, ia berpejam menikmati; sejuk, sunyi, dan mesra—ia merasa tengah beradu gombal dengan padang sabana di sisi sebelah sana. Sepanjang jalan mereka tidak berselisih dengan pengendara lain, sesekali bertemu dengan tiang lampu jalan yang menjulang. Ada yang terang-benderang, ada yang berkedap-kedip, ada pula yang mati total.

Jinyoung menengok ke atas, pada langit malam yang kebetulan tidak terliput awan mendung. Ia dapat melihat gemintang yang bertabur seperti gula pasir di atas donat, seperti garam yang ditumpahkan Jaebeom kemarin, seperti pasir yang terhampar di pesisir. Mata turun berpejam, kepala bersandar pada tepian kaca mobil. Angin semakin merajam wajah, membuat kedua pipi sama dinginnya dengan mereka.

“Jangan tertidur seperti itu, Jinyoung.”

Ia dapat merasakan sentuhan Jaebeom yang meraih lengannya. Jinyoung menggeleng, masih terpejam, mengatakan ia tidak akan tertidur dan hanya ingin terus menikmati momen ini. Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi genggaman, mengerat, dan Jinyoung membuka matanya ketika kulitnya terasa semakin panas. Ia mengalihkan atensi, pada Jaebeom yang masih sibuk mengendalikan torsi.

“Jaebeom?”

Arah berubah. Jaebeom meminggirkan mobil, lalu berhenti sebelum menemui tiang lampu jalan selanjutnya.

Jinyoung memejamkan mata ketika Jaebeom beringsut maju dan tentu ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membasahi bibir. Ia tertawa di tengah cium, Jaebeom menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menangkup wajahnya, menciumi bibir bawahnya, pipinya, ujung hidung, bibir atas, turun ke leher.

“Katakan apa maumu,” ucap Jinyoung, mendorong Jaebeom sejenak, menariknya kembali dalam ciuman halus. “Jangan buat aku tertawa sebab kau mendadak terangsang hanya karena rambutku diterpa angin dan mataku terpejam karenanya.”

Jaebeom menyeringai. “Percayalah, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku memang ingin menciummu.”

“Dasar pecundang. Kau tidak pandai berdusta.”

Jaebeom mencengkeram rambut belakangnya; ditariknya kejut. Jinyoung mendongak, ia seakan kehilangan napas, lantas hampir mencakar wajah lawan sebab hal itu terlalu mendadak dan lehernya menjadi bahan permainan mulut, sekali lagi, meninggalkan bekas gigitan yang mengungu dan basah.

“Sempurna.” Jaebeom mengangguk melihat hasilnya.

“Semua itu tadi hanya untuk ini?”

“Tidak juga.” Jaebeom kembali menghadap kemudi dan menyalakan mesin. “Mari melanjutkan perjalanan.”

Jinyoung memusut bekas gigitan lembab yang berada di leher.Teksturnya masih terasa bergerigi. “Ini tidak akan hilang sampai seminggu ke depan. Kalau mau jadi sinting jangan libatkan aku.”

Lelaki itu meliriknya dengan tatapan mengejek, seringainya begitu kentara, masa bodoh katanya. Sekali lagi Jinyoung ingin mencakar wajahnya, biar saja ia menangis meraung melihat hal yang disisakan Jinyoung hanyalah dua titik kembar pada kelopak mata. Tetapi, tidak, Jinyoung sungkan dan membiarkan fantasi saja yang bekerja.

Kaca jendela naik hingga tuntas. Angin malam berhenti masuk. Tadinya ia melihat padang sabana yang gelap gulita, serangga yang menggerubungi lampu jalan, langit malam dan gemintangnya, kini ia menatap Jaebeom sebagai bahan objek tatap.

“Aku tahu, Jaebeom. Ini yang kau inginkan.”

“Oh? Apakah itu?”

“Aku yang memperhatikanmu dan bukannya pergi melihat hal lain di luar sana. Aku tidak tahu kau secemburu itu. Cemburu pada hal yang dibuat Yang Maha Kuasa.”

Lelaki itu tertawa. Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. “Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?”

“Kau cinta sekali padaku rupanya.”

Alis Jaebeom terangkat. “Sana kau bercermin di kaca spion, lalu katakan lagi padaku hal yang sama.”

“Kau cinta sekali padaku rupanya, Jaebeom.” Ganti Jinyoung yang menyeringai. Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Jaebeom kembali maju, mendorong hingga punggung terantuk pintu mobil, ia memenjarakan Jinyoung dengan kedua tangan, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jinyoung meneguk ludah, kuping memerah, dan—oh, ia cukup menyesal telah bermain-main dengan kebuasan Jaebeom yang terpendam, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

“Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di kota, dan bercak yang ada di lehermu itu selanjutnya berada pada bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak mudah kau lihat tanpa bantuan cermin. Seperti kanvas, aku akan menjadi pelukis setelah ini. Pelukis andal.”

Jinyoung dapat membayangkan betapa mahirnya Jaebeom membuat lukisannya. Ia akan menjadi maha karya; karya agung, siapa pun akan puas dan terkagum-kagum. Kota selanjutnya hanya tinggal hitungan menit, jantung berdegup tidak keruan (jantung siapa itu? salah satu saja atau keduanya?). Tangan Jinyoung mengepal mencengkeram ujung baju sampai kusut, bibir bawah digigit antusias.

Jaebeom memberinya sinyal, dan Jinyoung melompat kegirangan ketika lelaki itu baru saja menutup pintu. Mereka tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi, tidak peduli dengan apa pun lagi. Persetan dengan bintang, sejuknya angin malam, atau apalah itu. Jinyoung paham bahwa Jaebeom adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya damai dan sejahtera sentosa dan makmur. Ia adalah raja yang selalu dimanja setiap detiknya.

Setiap inci tidak boleh terlewat, itu larangan. Nanti hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan irama. Situasi Jinyoung seakan tercekik sebab kuasa Jaebeom adalah mutlak. Seperti palu hakim, tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Lantunan syahdu lebih merdu daripada musik yang mereka putar sepanjang perjalanan, jauh lebih merayu. Kata-kata pengusik mimpi, membuat Jinyoung tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak, ia akan terus mengingatnya bagai rapalan mantra magis. Keringat—keringat siapa ini? Punyamu atau punyaku?

Pada perjalanan kota selanjutnya, Jinyoung ingin menerapkan situasi yang sama untuk kedua kali, ketiga kali, keempat, kelima, dan seterusnya, sampai Jaebeom pikir itu adalah tradisi atau ritual, yang tidak boleh dilewatkan setiap kali mereka berpetualang memijak semayam asing.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sinning, i guess :))))))
> 
> makasih sudah baca sampai sini! love ya♡


End file.
